rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Babes in Toyland
Babes in Toyland foi unha banda de rock formada integramente por mulleres en Minneapolis en 1988. Os seus membros eran Kat Bjelland (guitarra e voz), Lori Barbero (batería) e Michelle Leon (baixo), a cal deixou a banda e foi reemprazada por Maureen Herman en 1992. Historia Orixes da banda A banda orixinouse por iniciativa de Kat Bjelland, a líder indiscutible de Babes In Toyland. Despois dunha adolescencia turbulenta, vivindo en varias cidades diferentes, Kat formou a súa primeira banda en 1985, Sugar Baby Doll, con Jennifer Finch (que máis tarde formou L7) e Courtney Love en San Francisco. Sugar Baby Doll non chegou a destacar, tendo só algúns ensaios esporádicos durante algún tempo. En 1987 a idea de seguir carreira nunha banda fíxose máis seria e Kat e Courtney mudáronse para Minneapolis, Minnesota, coa intención de formar un novo grupo. Se era común que os mozos migrasen cara Seattle durante a década dos 90 para formar bandas, iso acontecía con Minneapolis, Minnesota a finais dos 80. A cidade tiña unha escena das máis importantes do rock independente estadounidense, cunha gran cantidade de bandas e locais de concertos. En Minneapolis, Lori Barbero, baterista autodidacta xuntouse ás dúas, e Babes in Toyland estaba formado, con Kat na guitarra e na voz e Courtney no baixo. Courtney non durou moito na banda, rompendo unha amizade que logo transformaríase en rivalidade. O concepto musical e estético de Babes in Toyland xa estaba establecido cando Courtney mudouse a Los Angeles e formou Hole, baseado nas mesmas ideas. Kat por moito tempo acusou a Courtney de terse apropriado das súas ideas, mentres Courtney dicía que era o contrario. Primeiro álbum Deixando a Hole a un lado, Michelle Leon converteuse na nova baixista, e Babes in Toyland fixo a súa estrea fonográfica con "House/Arriba" para o Single's Club da Sub Pop en 1990. No mesmo ano chegou o primeiro álbum da banda, Spanking Machine, gravado con Jack Endino no lendario estudio Reciprocal en Seattle, e lanzado pola Twin/Tone de Minneapolis. Babes in Toyland tiña influencias do punk, pero as cancións estaban estruturadas de maneira desencontrada, alternando partes rápidas e lentas. Gracias a cancións agresivas como "He's My Thing" e "Pain In My Heart" o disco tivo unha boa repercusión, especialmente en Inglaterra, onde o estilo da banda chamou a atención. Non pasou moito ata que os medios británicos comezaron a escribir artigos sobre Babes in Toyland e o estilo de Kat Bjelland. No ano seguinte, o EP To Mother chegou ás tendas destacando os temas "Mad Pilot" e "Catatonic", e a banda pouco a pouco foise facendo coñecida no circuíto independente. En Inglaterra, nunha época na que reinaban os "shoegazers", músicos que se presentaban discretamente ollando cara abaixo mentres tocaban, o estilo agresivo e aberto de Kat era unha revolución. O xeito de vestir era un capítulo aparte, o "uniforme" de Kat (e da súa rival Courtney Love, xa en Hole), eran vestidos tipo baby-doll, maquillaxe esaxerada e botas, nun estilo que foi batizado como "kinderwhore" polos medios. ''Fontanelle'' Ironicamente, tanto Babes in Toyland como Hole chamaron a atención de Sonic Youth, e por medio destes Babes in Toyland asinou cunha grande discográfica, a Reprise. Kim Gordon e Lee Ranaldo de Sonic Youth dedicaronse persoalmente aos seus novos afillados, Kim produxo o álbum de estrea de Hole, Pretty on the Inside; mentres que Lee foi o produtor de Fontanelle, o álbum definitivo da banda de Kat Bjelland. O son volveuse máis limpo e profesional, sen perder a pegada agresiva da banda, destacando o son da batería de Lori Barbero, que desenvolveu un estilo propio que ela definía como tribal. O disco marcaba tamén a estrea da nova baixista Maureen Herman, que substituíra a Michelle Leon pouco antes das gravacións. Pero o centro das atencións en Fontanelle era Kat, coa súa voz berrando alternada con susurros insinuantes. "Bruise Violet", unha homenaxe a Courtney Love, era o tema que máis destacaba, chegando a ser o seu videoclip bastante emitido na MTV. Destacaban tamén cancións como "Blood" e "Spun". A maior sorpresa era "Quiet Room", unha misteriosa e delicada canción instrumental. Coa aparición de máis bandas integradas por mulleres ou con mulleres na formación forxouse o subxénero das riot grrrls, que pasou a gañar amplos espazos nos medios. Asociado a esa escena, Babes in Toyland pasou a ter máis recoñecemento. En 1993 Babes in Toyland foi convidado (por Sonic Youth) a participar do Festival Lollapalooza, na época o principal festival itinerante do rock estadounidense. Para conmemorar a participación no mesmo foi lanzado o EP Painkillers, que contiña unha nova versión de "He's My Thing", algúns temas inéditos e cancións en directo. Pero, a pesares de todo isto, a postura e o son anticomercial non fixeron de Babes in Toyland unha banda popular, aínda que ningunha banda riot grrrl chegou ao estrelato, coa excepción de Hole, que popularizou o seu son a partires do álbum Live Through This, e era odiado por boa parte das seguidoras do riot grrrl. ''Nemesisters'' Despois do Lollapalooza, Babes in Toyland estaba no momento máis importante da súa carreira, pero o seguinte disco só estivo preparado dous anos despois, Nemesisters, lanzado en maio de 1995. En Nemesisters, Babes in Toyland apostaba por unha sonoridade máis tradicional de hard rock, aínda que pesado era menos brutal que nos traballos anteriores. O primeiro sinxelo, "Sweet 69", evidenciaba o novo camiño da banda, baseado en riffs ben marcados. Pero Nemesisters tamén traía unha serie de versións curiosas. Unha delas era a balada "All By Myself", de Eric Carmen (gravada ata por Celine Dion), cantada de forma intencionadamente irritante por Kat. "Deep Song", inmortalizada por Billy Holiday, gañou unha curiosa versión a capella con Lori nas voces. Para pechar o trío de versións, "We Are Family", hit da era disco, que converteron ao pop-rock na versión de Babes in Toyland. Nemesisters non tivo unha boa divulgación e recepción da crítica. Para empeorar as cousas, a Reprise escolleu "We Are Family" como sinxelo, confundindo aos fans. Despois dun ano de xira a banda anunciou que estaba separándose para adicarse a novos proxectos. Kat formou Katastrophy Wife, ao lado do seu marido Glen Mattson, mentres Lori formou Eggtwist. No ano 2000 foi lanzado o álbum Lived pola discográfica Almafame, cunha serie de temas extraídos da xira do Lolapalooza. Para conmemorar o lanzamento, a banda fixo un concerto en Minneapolis, que acabou converténdose en disco un ano máis tarde, bautizado Minneapolism. Estrañamente a Alamfame colocou no mercado case simultaneamente tres discos máis, Devil e Viled, dous recopiladorios de cancións en directo e Further Adventures of Babes in Toyland, unha especie de "greatest hits" dos tres lanzamentos anteriores. Como se non bastase, saíu un novo recopilatorio, Natural Babe Killers, pola discográfica Snapper. En Inglaterra foi lanzado o álbum BBC Sessions, cubrindo as presentacións de Babes in Toyland no programa de John Peel, rematando coa avalancha de lanzamentos discutibles no mercado. En 2001, animada pola repercusión do concerto de Minneapolis, Kat Bjelland axendou unha xira europea para Babes in Toyland. Ela non convidou a Lori e ás baixistas orixinais, optando por músicos contratados. Lori soubo da xira pola prensa e ameazou con procesar a Kat. Os concertos foron cancelados e foi o fin definitivo da banda, nun episodio lamentable que non fai xustiza á súa historia. Membros *Kat Bjelland: voz e guitarra. *Lori Barbero: batería. *Michelle Leon: baixo (1988 - 1992). *Maureen Herman: baixo (1992 - 1997). Discografía Álbumes *''Spanking Machine'' - 1989 (Twin Tone Records) *''Fontanelle'' - 1992 (Southern Records / Reprise Records) *''Nemesisters'' - 1995 (Reprise Records) EPs *''To Mother'' - 1991 (Twin Tone Records) *''Painkillers'' - 1993 (Reprise Records) Category:Bandas de grunge Category:Bandas de Minnesota